


The First Night

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ashen One and the Fire Keeper do their duty for the monarchy. Takes place after the "Usurp The Fire" ending and "A New Age". SPOILERS AHEAD. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This Ashen One is not the same one as I use in my Ashen One/Anri fics. I tend to prefer that ship, but since it's canonically stated that there are thousands of Ashen Ones in alternate worlds fulfilling their quests, I think I can get away with writing both pairings. This is simply yet another Ashen One, one who also became King of Londor but chose to court the Firekeeper instead. Praise the sun for all the glorious loopholes Dark Souls storyline provides! :D

Everything will change for the Fire Keeper tonight. 

She has been queen of Londor for over a year now and she has performed that task well. She has proven a capable leader, she is well-loved by her people and she has proven herself a faithful and worthwhile companion to her Lord. She has come a long way from the simple maiden tending to the First Flame, yet there is one duty in her new life that she hasn’t yet performed.

No one else, either in the Keep or outside of it, knows that she hasn’t yet shared her bed with her husband. There are many reasons for this. The state of affairs within the realm, the establishing of agriculture and trade and growing into her new role as queen and wife. All those made consummating their marriage practically an afterthought and as monarchs and their spouses often sleep separately, a sporadic encounter was out of the question.

Until now.

Things in Londor have simmered down considerably. Something of an economy and law have been established in the Kingdom of Man. Their enemies are either dead or have fled. That leaves her and the Ashen One, or Sarkis as she prefers to call him by his actual name, with more time to spend together and they have finally decided to heed the duty that comes with a royal union; providing an heir to continue the line.

It was her initiative, though she cannot say she isn’t nervous. Her husband has confided in her long ago that he is untouched and so is she. As if she could be anything else. She was prepared for her duty as a Fire Keeper from a young age. Hers was not a life that would involve love or children. Such would only be distractions from tending to the First Flame.

Yet now, there is no fire to tend to any longer and she is a Fire Keeper no more. She is a married woman now and with such a life come new responsibilities. Yet those are responsibilities she never once imagined would apply to her. She is about to enter an unknown world and all she can do is think about all the stories she heard about it.

The things the women in her village told her as a young girl made intercourse sound anything but pleasant. She recalls horrific tales of unimaginable pain and bleeding. Of how uncomfortable it feels to have a male lying on top of you, thrusting into you. She remembers how, in her teenage years, women told her it was simply an unavoidable marital duty and that it was best to just lie back and let your mind wander elsewhere. 

Of course, her husband says otherwise. Despite not having bedded anyone either, he claims the act can be pleasurable as well. To prove his point, he presented several books brought in from the East, which went into great detail about the subject. It was rather embarrassing to look through this literature, but she nonetheless admits to herself that she found it very educational and appreciates his concern for her wellbeing. 

As such, she feels a little less frightened when she enters her husband’s bedchambers alongside him. The Ashen One makes sure to lock the door behind them, to give them all the necessary privacy. He then turns to her, but it is clear he’s not fooled by her attempt at a careless smile. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Seri? I can wait as long as you’d like.”

She nods. “No, I am ready. Besides, we have to eventually, do we not?”

Instantly, she gets a sigh. “I’d rather not have you look at this as a chore. I want this to be something we both enjoy, not just to conceive a child.”

Once again, she feels incredibly touched. “I know, Sarkis, but we cannot tell for certain until we actually attempt it, do we?”

She receives a smile and a laugh in response and he leans in to kiss her. By now, he has kissed her at least a thousand times and she finds she’s very fond of it. It isn’t long before she responds, passionate and bold. She leans into his body, finding herself getting lost in his warmth. His body is not something she fears and she hopes that it will still hold true by the end of the night.

Indeed, it isn’t long before she feels his hands slip under her robes. She has long since traded her dingy old Fire Keeper robes for silks and satins and she knows very well her husband enjoys the sight of her in them. Even so, she is a little nervous for him to see what’s underneath them. Thus, she braces herself, waiting for his reaction with tenseness and, oddly enough, anticipation.

It feels odd to have the Ashen One look her over like this. She has never been naked in front of a man before and the sensation is an odd one. She feels immensely vulnerable, fighting the urge to cover her breasts and private parts. Yet her skin is flushed despite the relatively cool temperature of the room and she feels a strange twinge in her stomach, one she cannot identify as either nervousness or fear.

It’s clear her husband doesn’t dislike what he sees. Seri can feel his eyes glide over her naked form. She senses the appreciation in them, even lust, but she finds it doesn’t unsettle her. His is the look of a man about to embrace his lover rather than a predator preparing to pounce on its prey. His words only reflect this.

“You look absolutely enchanting.”

She swears she’s turning red all over her body when he says that, though she notices he’s as awkward as she is. The Fire Keeper quietly decides it’s rather endearing. So when he points to his own clothes, too shy to spit out the fact he wants her to undress him, she decides to indulge his wish.

The Fire Keeper is surprised at how calm she is as she starts to open his shirt. Her eyes are fixed on his body as it becomes bare to her, even though she told herself earlier she’d look away. Why, she isn’t certain, but it doesn’t occur to her to avert her gaze either.

The sight of him is mesmerizing. Her husband is a fully fledged knight, capable of wielding heavy armors and weapons, and his physique reflects this in every way. Well-trained muscles move ever so subtly under the skin, making for a glorious image she couldn’t help but take in. Again, there is that twinge in her stomach and when a voice in the back of her mind urges her to reach out and touch him, she can’t help but wonder. Is it actually desire that she feels?

With that question in mind, she continues her task. She unbuckles his belt, before pulling his pants down. She dismantles his loincloth with similar efficiency. He is now as naked as she is and still, she finds herself looking him over.

She thought seeing him unclothed would be uncomfortable, intimidating. She is quite surprised this is not the case. It is a little awkward, sure enough, but it also feels natural. She is simply looking at another naked human and quite a handsome one at that.

“You’re splendid…”

The words leave her mouth before she can stop them and she is glad she didn’t when her husband smiles. Soon, his lips are on hers again and she’s lifted off the ground. She blushes as their skin makes contact and leans into him as he brings her over to the bed. The soft bedcovers feel cool against her legs and rear as he sets her down, but the sensation is quickly lost in the heat of their kisses.

It isn’t long before Seri feels something hard and unyielding poke against her stomach. Annoyed, she reaches down to try and move it. Immediately, Sarkis lets out a small grunt and she realizes with no small amount of mortification just what she grabbed on to. She pulls her hand back, her face beet red.

“Seri, please… Feels good…”

The Ashen One’s pleas catch her by surprise and it causes the heat in her cheeks to intensify. Does he actually…like it when she touches him there? The idea of doing it again is just embarrassing, but since she doesn’t feel ready to do anything else yet, she figures she might as well. Swallowing her pride, she obliges and reaches out again.

The moment her fingertips brush past his member again, Sarkis shudders. The sound nearly makes her jump, but she nonetheless takes hold of him. She moves her hand up and down, slowly at first. His manhood feels smooth and hard, her fingers trailing past the veins and across the head. She must admit it’s not unpleasant and she quickly becomes bolder.

Using both her hands now, she applies a bit more pressure. Almost immediately, his hips buck and he leans his head against her shoulder. He grunts softly, quietly begging her to keep going. The small noises he emits have a strange effect on her and she finds it’s not revulsion. In fact, she finds they exhilarate her. There is something very exciting about her having this level of control and again, she feels that hint of desire in her stomach.

Suddenly, the Fire Keeper thinks back to that Eastern book he showed her. A particular picture comes to mind and as lewd as it seemed to her at the time, it now seems rather tempting. Part of her wonders if she even dares to attempt it, but she figures she never knows until she tries. 

She moves away from him, lowering her head. Closing her eyes, she darts out her tongue and runs it over his manhood. She can hear his breath hitch and the beginnings of a protest come over his lips, only to quickly die down as she licks him again. His taste is quite agreeable to her and it isn’t long before she gains the courage to fully take him into her mouth.

Trying to recall what she saw on that picture, Seri starts to move her head up and down. Within moments, she has discovered a steady rhythm, one she can manage and Sarkis definitely seems to like. She feels her husband’s hands bury into her hair, though he’s careful not to push her down on his length. When she looks up, she can see his face shows pure pleasure and it makes her confident enough to step it up.

Now using her hands and tongue, she finds herself quite at ease with pleasuring him this way. In fact, she must admit she finds it quite arousing herself. A strange heat settles between her legs and she doubles her efforts, licking and sucking at him with abandon. She wonders if she could finish him just doing this and his groaning and encouragement almost makes her want to find out.

Yet just as that thought goes through his mind, the Ashen One stops her. She looks up, wondering if she did anything wrong. Before she can ask, however, he shakes his head, smiling. 

“Let me return the favor?”

Her face flushes an entirely new color of red at that question. If he is only remotely suggesting what she thinks… Still, the throbbing in her womanhood has a strange effect on her and she nods. Why not find out what he has in mind first?

The Fire Keeper squeaks when he leans down and puts his lips around a nipple. A shockwave of heat flashes through her frame. Part of her is stunned at feeling his mouth on such an intimate part of her, yet the sensation is mesmerizing and she doesn’t pull away. She offers no resistance when he pushes her back on the bed and excitedly gets to work on her breasts. 

Small mewls leave her mouth as he starts to suck on the sensitive flesh. He grazes the nubs with his teeth, before soothing them with his tongue and swirling it around the peaks. Every little movement burns its way to her core, causing her to squirm at the pressure gathering there. She had never imagined him touching her like this would feel this intense and despite the supposed taboo nature of it all, she can’t get enough.

The sigh she lets out when he pulls back is definitely one of disappointment. Sarkis ignores her, simply kissing his way down her stomach. She jerks a little when she suddenly feels his fingers on her womanhood. She whines softly as he starts to stroke her clit. His touches are soft, light as a feather, and yet his every movement has her go rigid. 

She is so lost in the sensation that she barely notices his mouth trailing lower. She cries out when she suddenly feels his tongue replace his fingers, her hands shooting to her mouth in order to muffle the sound. It is soon followed by many more as he starts to lap at the most sensitive area of her body. His tongue sends electricity through her veins, making her body wind up like a string.

Suddenly, a finger slides past her slit. She jerks, only to realize she’s so wet that her womanhood barely offers resistance. She moans, this intimate breach of her body feeling strangely pleasurable. It feels even better when he adds another fingers and when he starts to slide them in and out while his tongue stimulates her clit, all conscious thought rapidly eludes her.

“Please… I want you…” 

Seri can barely believe what she’s even saying. Still, she doesn’t regret it. So far, everything they have done has been rather exciting. He’s been gentle and patient with her and she now feels secure enough to go all the way.

Her husband is quick to heed her call. She can feel his fingers leave her sheath and he leans back to wipe his mouth on his arm. He climbs on top of her and she feels his manhood press against her opening.

“I’ll go slow, alright?”

She nods, smiling, once again overcome with affection by his concern for her comfort. His fingers find her clit again and her breath comes out in gasps. He pushes into her very slowly and she quietly focuses on the feeling of his hands, trying to relax as much as possible.

When he finally sheaths himself fully, it barely hurts. Even so, she’s thankful when he holds still and immensely glad he got her wet and receptive beforehand. He leans down to kiss her, which she happily responds to while quietly taking in their situation.

Contrary to what she was told, having Sarkis on top of her is not unpleasant at all. Having him against her and inside of her feels intimate, safe, and the warmth in her abdomen is becoming near unbearable. She doesn’t understand why, but she wants him to move and impatiently moves her hips to indicate as much.

With a soft growl, her husband starts to move. The first thrust feels strange, but the second one already feels a lot better. The friction it’s causing feels extremely good and it isn’t long before she starts matching his movements, trusting in her instinct to do the right thing.

By now, she has become quite vocal, but it matters nothing to her as he spears her all the way to her core. That twinge deep inside her is swiftly growing into an inferno and she desperately wants more of it. Every time he pushes into her, she can feel him graze against a spot inside her that has her gasp and when that feeling she craves doesn’t seem to come fast enough, she impatiently starts to push against him.

Catching onto her intent, he picks her up and leans back. Seri impatiently shoves his back against the covers and pushes herself down on him. She starts to rock her hips, desperately taking him deep inside. Her inner walls clench around him like a vise as he goes in all the way to the hilt and she loves every moment of it.

Sarkis clearly shares her sentiment. As her gaze briefly meets his eyes, his look his one of appreciation and lust. Soon, he is reaching up to play with her breasts once more, muttering just how beautiful she is. Another hand slides to the area between her legs, finding the weak spot there once more.

Suddenly, the pressure in her belly explodes. She practically screams as a wave of pleasure overtakes her body. She quivers all over her slender frame, frantically working herself over his manhood. He is happy to rise to the occasion, slamming himself into her until he too finds release.

She can feel his seed come out in short, quick bursts. Knowing this is a necessary part of their lovemaking, she doesn’t move, leaning her hands on his shoulders. She feels out of breath but satisfied and right now, she wants nothing but just enjoy the afterglow of their glorious first union.

After a while, Seri feels how her husband pulls her down and takes her into his arms. He carefully withdraws from her, leaving her somewhat empty and forlorn. It’s a feeling she quickly shakes off as he holds her close and she nuzzles his chest to take in his warmth.

He kisses her, fondles her as he pulls her close. “You didn’t get hurt, I hope?” 

She shakes her head. Their coupling was not painful or in any way violating. It felt natural and above all, it was pure ecstasy. If this is what it is like to share a bed with her husband, it is not something she is going to regard merely as a duty. 

“You did not, love. I rather enjoyed it. I assume conceiving an heir will not be for my lack of motivation.”

The Ashen One laughs at her remark and pulls her in for another kiss. She is a willing recipient and curls up against him. Her fingers run over his chest and abdomen, shamelessly enjoying the body that is now hers by right of marriage. That thought is a lot more alluring than it perhaps should be, but right now, bundled up in his arms and still feeling the aftermath of her first ever orgasm, she couldn’t care less.

After several moments, however, the passion she had felt before returns to her body. How it could happen so fast, she cannot explain. All she knows is that she wants to join her body with his again, sharing the pleasure she had just become acquainted with once more.

Sarkis seems to catch on rather quickly. Within seconds, Seri finds herself on her back again, knees against his chest. He pushes inside in one smooth stroke and this time, there is no pain at all. A hearty moan escapes her throat, but by now, she no longer cares if anyone outside their chambers will hear her. She wants to experience that high again and preferably as soon as possible.

Her husband is less cautious this time. Having a better idea of what she can take, he dares to be a little rougher with her. She doesn’t mind at all, enjoying that he doesn’t hold back on her or treats her like a brittle vase on a pedestal. She has been tending to the First Flame for all her life, naught but an avatar for its humanity. All she wants now is to actually feel human and he does that for her in the best way possible.

The Fire Keeper doesn’t complain when he moves her to her side, keeping a leg captured against his shoulder, and reenters her from a new angle. She makes no secret of the pleasant sensations this causes and she can only note with amusement that the Eastern book was a good investment. It’s the last sophisticated thought she has, as all her attention soon goes back to the shockwaves of bliss shooting through her frame.

Her toes curl, her breath comes out in short gasps and all her nerves are set alight. Right now, the building could be on fire and she wouldn’t even care. The pleasure that was building inside her last time is feeling even more intense now. It’s only a matter of time before it erupts into another orgasm and she can only wonder how she can get there faster. 

A naughty idea strikes her. Something she spied in that book of his. Deciding to act on this, she carefully eases Sarkis away from her. He lets out a frustrated grunt, but she simply rolls onto her stomach, getting on all fours. She looks over her shoulder, smirking, but all she gets is a shocked look and a hesitant response.

“Are you sure?”

While the Ashen One’s mindfulness of her physical and mental wellbeing is charming, she has little use for it now. She nods impatiently, driving her point home by slipping a hand between her legs to relieve the ache herself. That jolts him into action and within moments, he has mounted her and goes right back to thrusting into her.

The Fire Keeper undulates against him, driving him in all the way to the hilt. She can feel fluids leak out of her, allowing him to go even harder and faster. Her fingers dig into the sheets, her moans raspy and urgent, and when he slips his hand between her legs to stroke her clit, she comes apart once more. 

All she sees is a deep, bright white as her body shudders under the force of her release. It’s only her husband’s arms that keep her from collapsing and she couldn’t care less as he pushes all the way in to follow her blissful ascent. She’s barely even aware of it when the two of them fall against the covers, his face buried in her shoulders while he keeps stroking her to prolong their pleasure. 

By the time they have finally regained their faculties, Seri barely has it in her to even move. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to. Using his last ounce of strength, Sarkis drags the both of them under the covers. He has her curl up in her arms, before sharing a last kiss for the night with her.

“Did you have as much fun as I had?”

She smiles tiredly. “I definitely think I had, my love. Though do not expect me to leave your bedchamber any time soon, this night or any other.”

He chuckles a little at her joking tone. “Good…”

Seconds after this reply, his eyes drift shut. She isn’t bothered by this. This first bedding has clearly been as taxing on him as it is on her and she herself feels rather tired too. A long, well-earned sleep is definitely in order, especially considering all the new trials that await them again tomorrow as part of ruling a monarchy. 

As she falls asleep, a hand moves to her stomach. She doesn’t doubt that very soon, she will be with child. A process that, she must admits, will be a lot less of a chore than she thought it would be. She doesn’t mind being a mother as well as a wife. This child will be an heir, a continuation of the line her husband started, but above all, a consummation of their love. The first seeds planted in the Age of Man.


End file.
